Infinite Palette
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Perbincangan singkat dua mahasiswa tingkat akhir tentang masa depan mereka. Hal-hal seputar perpustakaan, Oxford, kehidupan, dan ... sesuatu yang lain yang lebih sensitif. Duo genius, perlahan mengutarakan ide mereka masing-masing. Jangan lewatkan yang satu ini, khusus bagi kalian yang hendak (atau baru) meninggalkan bangku sekolah :D


**Author:** Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer:** FairyTail © Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Infinite Palette**

* * *

Musim gugur di Britania Raya tidak pernah sesepi ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Zeref. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari, ia akan diwisuda—bersama dengan ribuan mahasiswa lainnya—dari Oxford, salah satu universitas paling bergengsi seplanet.

Bahkan sekarang ini, Zeref lebih memilih menyepi di perpustakaan, hanya ditemani jutaan buku yang tidak bisa bicara.

Itu lebih baik. Zeref seringkali tidak bisa diakrabi siapapun karena ... yah, dia 'kan Zeref. Si monster. _The knowledge scanner_. Sejak pertama kali menapakkan kaki ke Oxford, belum pernah ia mendapatkan IP kurang dari empat koma nol (meskipun tidak bisa lebih dari itu juga). Dengan rambut hitam gondrongnya, iris mata sewarna batu oniks, dan kemejanya yang seringkali berwarna kelam, dia sukses menyusung julukan Penyihir Hitam.

 _BUK!_

Impak senilai seribu Newton menghantam tengkuk Zeref. Ia berbalik dari kursinya yang nyaman hanya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Seingatnya, kali terakhir penjaga perpustakaan menimpuknya dengan buku adalah saat ia teledor mengembalikan setengah lusin karya Homer.

Di belakangnya, memegang buku _A Brief History of Time_ , adalah orang yang paling tidak disangka-sangka akan ditemui Zeref hari ini.

"Mavis," gumam Zeref pelan. "Tadi itu sakit."

Mavis menggerutu. "Bahkan di keadaan sepi begini, butuh berapa kali panggilan untuk membuatmu menoleh? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan saraf auditorimu memang bermasalah," ucapnya. Sejenak kemudian, gurat cemberutnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Oh, ternyata dari tadi kau memanggilku," cicit Zeref lagi. "Aku samar-samar seperti mendengar panggilan entah dari mana. Kupikir itu alam bawah sadarku, yang menyuruhku pergi dari sini sebelum hal buruk terjadi."

Mavis melangkah ke samping kursi yang diduduki si Penyihir Hitam. "Jadi ... _Materi Gelap dan Energi Gelap_ ," Mavis membaca subjudul bab yang sedang terbuka di hadapan Zeref. Mata sewarna zamrud mentahnya berganti memindai buku di sebelahnya. "Jika menurutmu makhluk hidup tidak bisa selamat melewati Lubang Cacing, apa informasi bisa melakukannya? Dengan begitu, kita secara tidak langsung dapat berkomunikasi dengan ... emm, misalnya, diri kita di masa depan."

"Aku tidak mau berharap yang muluk-muluk," jawab Zeref nyaris tanpa minat. "Tidak ada gunanya melakukan perjalanan atau mengirim informasi lintas-waktu. Masa lalu tidak akan pernah menang, karena dia selalu ada di belakang."

Maaf jika pembicaraan mereka sering menyerempet bidang yang kau dan aku sekalipun tidak mengerti. Zeref Dragneel dan Mavis Vermilion adalah dua mahasiswa paling brilian di Oxford. Mereka jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau toko buku ketimbang nongkrong di kafe atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama teman. Obrolan mereka tidak akan jauh dari eksavasi Mesir Kuno, peninjauan kembali Gerakan Brown, atau sekedar berdebat apakah cahaya merupakan gelombang atau partikel. Mereka bahkan lebih betah membaca _The Origin of Species_ daripada _Harry Potter_.

Mavis mengembalikan buku karangan Stephen Hawking itu ke raknya dan beralih ke rak lain.

Ia melompat.

Tidak sampai. Ia mengumpulkan glikogen di otot-otot hamstringnya dan melompat lagi.

Tetap tidak sampai.

"Hei, Penyihir Hitam."

"Hm," Zeref menoleh malas.

Mavis menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah buku di rak atas. "Bisa tolong ambilkan aku itu?"

Zeref berpikir senjenak. "Nah, perilakumu barusan menguatkan hipotesisku bahwa kau mengalami defisiensi hormon somatotropin."

"Zeref!" Mavis memekik. "Am-bil-kan."

"Tidak mau. Pakai tangga saja, sana."

"Berat! Aku ingin cepat-cepat membaca buku itu!"

"Minta bantuan saja pada penjaga perpustakaan."

"Zeref."

"Apa?"

"Zereeefff ..." Mavis tersenyum.

Si Penyihir Hitam menenggak ludah. Pertahanannya runtuh dengan mudahnya. Meskipun "penyihir" adalah julukan untuknya, secara pribadi Zeref merasa bahwa Mavis Vermilion-lah yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya. Ia bisa membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang dia suruh. Itu berhasil pada siapa saja, termasuk mahasiswa beda jurusan, penjaga taman, dosen, sampai kawanan bebek Mallard.

Zeref penasaran mantra persuasi apa yang dikuasai Mavis, karena pelan tapi pasti, gadis pendek berambut pirang bergelombang itu mulai mengambil sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya pada orang lain.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Dengan berjinjit sedikit dan menjulurkan tangan, ia mengambil buku yang dimaksud Mavis dari rak. Seakan baru sadar, dahi Zeref terlipat saat membaca judulnya.

" _Fairy Tail_? Sejak kapan kau menyukai novel fiksi?"

Mavis merona. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka membaca apa saja. Kemarin, di tengah-tengah _A Brief History of Time_ , aku sempat mandek sebentar. Saat berjalan-jalan di toko buku, aku membaca novel itu. Aku menyukainya, sampai lupa ada bacaan lain yang harus kutamatkan dulu. Makanya, setelah selesai membaca buku tentang Alam Semesta itu, aku mau meneruskannya. Hei, kurasa buku itu bisa kurekomendasikan untukmu. Tentang sebuah _guild_ penyihir yang melakukan berbagai pekerjaan, dan di misi-misi itu kesetiaan pada teman mereka akan diuji. Indahnya! Mereka seperti satu keluarga! Mereka menamai _guild_ mereka Fairy Tail sebagai pengejawantahan apakah peri itu ada atau tidak, atau apakah peri itu punya—"

Zeref menempelkan novel itu ke dahi Mavis. Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara. Mungkin, dari ribuan mahasiswa Oxford, cuma Zeref seorang yang mengetahui cara itu.

Dan entah kenapa, Zeref merasakan secercah kebanggaan hanya dengan mengetahui hal itu.

"Peri itu tidak ada. Mereka hanya mitos yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana seseorang mendapatkan keberuntungan atau lolos dari marabahaya."

Mavis meringis. "Nah, nah, inilah akibatnya kalau serebrummu terlalu banyak dijejali ilmu pasti. Sekali-kali, kau harus membaca buku lain. Hidup adalah palet warna yang tidak terbatas. Ada begitu banyak warna di dalamnya, jadi jangan buat hidupmu hanya monokrom. Campurkan satu warna dengan warna yang lain, lakukan apa yang kau suka dan bela apa yang menurutmu benar dengan mengikuti hatimu."

"Kau sekarang jadi filosofer," gerutu Zeref, yang hanya dibalas Mavis dengan tawa pendek.

"Hei, Dragneel."

"Hm."

"Setelah lulus dari Oxford, ke mana kau mau melangkah? Di mana sauhmu akan dijatuhkan?"

Zeref menggaruk pipinya. Ini pertanyaan yang krusial. Tentu saja, selagi kau menyandang titel lulusan Oxford di keningmu, kau bisa masuk ke perusahaan atau institusi manapun semudah meminum soda lewat sedotan. Karier ribuan mahasiswa di sini sudah terjamin. Masalahnya, Zeref tidak tertarik hampir pada apapun. Ia suka mempelajari banyak hal, tapi entah apa yang ingin benar-benar dikuasainya.

"Kau sendiri?" gumam Zeref datar.

"Aku ingin mendirikan sekolah."

"Hah?"

Mavis mengangguk. Manik hijaunya berbinar, seolah gambaran itu sudah tepat berada di hadapannya. "Aku ingin membangun sebuah institusi pendidikan. Tempat di mana anak-anak dari berbagai usia dapat menikmati pendidikan secara murah dan berkualitas, kalau bisa gratis. Mungkin aku akan menamai sekolahku Fairy Tail. Setiap orang di sekolah itu harus memperlakukan orang lain layaknya keluarga, untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan bersama, menciptakan lingkungan pendidikan yang kondusif untuk menghasilkan generasi-generasi emas yang baru," celotehnya panjang lebar. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Zeref menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mavis tertawa. "Tipe orang sepertimu, kupikir kau akan menjadi seorang genius yang ahli di berbagai bidang, kemudian terus merasa tidak puas dan menghabiskan tahun-tahun hidupnya untuk mempelajari semua pengetahuan di dunia. Akhirnya, kau berpikir menjadi penguasa dunia, karena kalau kita mau menaklukkan dunia, kuncinya cuma satu: pengetahuan. Itu mungkin pas dengan julukan Penyihir Hitam!" Mavis menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi dan mengacungkan tinju kanannya ke udara.

"VERMILION!" Suara penjaga perpustakaan bergaung ke seluruh sudut bangunan. Mavis menggaruk rambut pirang panjangnya.

"... atau mungkin aku bisa menjadikanmu guru di sekolahku," bisik Mavis. "Aku akan memintamu untuk mengajar sepuluh mata pelajaran sekaligus, jadi kau bisa lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan orang alih-alih jadi kuper seperti sekarang."

"Lucu," komentar Zeref.

Mavis menghela napas. "Benar juga. Jangankan anak-anak, bandit jalanan saja terkencing-kencing saat kau mendekati mereka hanya untuk menanyakan jadwal _metro rail_. Hei, dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu, mungkin kau bisa jadi penegak hukum. Jaksa? Polisi? Atau penjaga khusus Istana Buckingham? Bagaimana dengan MI7? Dengan kepribadianmu yang seperti es itu, kurasa kau cocok bekerja di sana. Kau pasti bisa masuk dengan mudah."

Zeref menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak berminat dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Dragneel ..." Mavis mendesah. "Kita harus mulai memikirkan masa depan sejak detik ini—tidak, malah terlambat. Seharusnya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Aku akan mulai menggambar sketsa sekolah impianku begitu aku diwisuda. Kau harus punya kerjaan juga."

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu."

Mavis menarik kursinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki suram itu (suram di sini bisa diartikan penampilan, julukan, atau ... masa depannya). "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Itu pertanyaan dasarnya."

Zeref terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, tidak ada yang mengisi kesunyian antara dua manusia yang berada di sana, di antara ribuan buku yang diam membisu.

"... aku ingin hidup abadi."

"Hah?"

"Ya," Zeref mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi. "Tidak secara denotasi, tapi aku akan menemukan caranya. Bagaimana cara agar aku tetap ada, selagi di saat yang bersamaan aku sudah tidak ada."

Mavis tersenyum lebar. "Kalau itu, caranya mudah. Lihat semua ini," Mavis mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan. "Semua yang ada di sini. Sebagian besar dari nama-nama yang tercantum di buku-buku ini sudah tiada. Tapi, karya mereka masih ada hingga kini, melewati batas waktu. Tubuh mereka sudah melebur ke tanah, tapi pemikiran mereka masih tersimpan rapi di berbagai tempat di dunia, di tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah mereka kunjungi semasa mereka hidup. Mereka dikenal, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga tidak ada. Aristoteles, Plato, Ibn Sina, Darwin, Edgar Poe, Melville, dan banyak lagi! Itu dia, Zeref! KAU HARUS MENJADI SEORANG PENULIS SEPERTI MEREKA!" Mavis mengguncang-gucang bahu si Penyihir Hitam.

"VERMILION! SEKALI LAGI KUDENGAR JERITANMU, KUCEBURKAN KAU KE SUNGAI THAMES!"

Mavis menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah. "Bagaimana tawaran hamba, wahai Penyihir Hitam? Itulah satu-satunya ramuan keabadian—setidaknya yang bisa kupikirkan."

Kali ini, Zeref tersenyum kecil. "Oke. Aku akan menjadi penulis."

Mavis mengepalkan tangan dan nyaris melompat—dengan kata lain, membuat keributan lagi—dan pasti sudah membuat mereka berdua dilempar ke Sungai Thames kalau saja Zeref tidak menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke bibir gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Zeref?" Wajah Mavis sewarna kepiting rebus.

Zeref gantian menyeringai. "Bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan jalan untukku."

"Itu bukan untukmu!" Mavis merona. "Itu untuk masa depanmu! Dan untuk miliaran orang di luar sana, calon penikmat karya-karyamu."

"Ternyata ada ya, orang yang seahli ini dalam berkilah."

Mavis mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Huh, bodohnya aku, membuang-buang waktu untuk berbagi konsultasi dengan Penyihir Hitam macam kau."

"Hidup adalah palet warna tak terbatas," Zeref membeo. "Meskipun hanya dari tiga atau empat warna yang membosankan, kita bisa mencampurnya menjadi ribuan warna lain. Aku baru sekali ini mendengar kata-kata semacam itu. Aku akan mengingatnya, setidaknya selama ragaku hidup. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, kurasa aku harus mencantumkannya di beberapa buku yang akan kutulis. Namun, kalau hanya sekedar mencantumkan dari siapa kata-kata itu kudapat, rasanya kurang berarti, jadi ..."

Mavis mengangkat satu alis. "Jadi?"

"... jadi ..." Zeref memutus kata-katanya secara misterius. Ia melirik Mavis, berusaha mengobrak-abrik hipokampusnya, mencari memori ketika mereka pertama bertemu sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Zeref tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis kecil yang gila buku. Waktu seakan selalu berlari begitu dia melihat Mavis, dan Zeref tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dia ingin menaklukkan _waktu_. Dia ingin menghentikan waktu, agar bisa menikmati saat-saat bersama Mavis lebih lama selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tapi, beberapa hari terakhir ini juga bukan penentu. Kendali penuh tetap ada di tangannya. Jika dia tidak bisa mendobrak relativitas waktu, jika waktu terus mengkhianatinya dengan bergerak begitu cepat selagi Zeref bersama Mavis ...

"... aku _ingin_ memiliki orang yang melontarkan kata-kata itu juga," kali ini, Zeref tersenyum. "Aku ingin memiliki orang yang sudah menunjukkan jalan baru untukku, agar dia bisa lebih banyak memberiku kata-kata ajaib seperti itu, agar dia bisa lebih banyak menunjukkan jalan ke dunia yang baru untukku. Aku ingin menambahkan satu warna lagi ke palet tak terbatasku."

Wajah Mavis memerah sempurna. " _Dragneel_!"

"Tidak akan makan waktu lama," ucap Zeref yakin. "Setelah buku pertamaku jadi _bestseller_ tingkat internasional, aku akan mendatangi ayahmu."

.

.

.

Hari itu, baik Zeref maupun Mavis, menambahkan warna baru yang tidak pernah ada di palet mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

* * *

 **A/ N:**

Kesampaian juga bikin Zeref x Mavis. Mungkin ada yang bisa mengoreksi, kalau-kalau ada yang salah? Apa benar Oxford mengadakan wisuda waktu musim gugur? *garuk kepala*. Betewe, fic ini aku tulis sehari sebelum perpisahan-pelepasan SMA, jadi mungkin bisa menginspirasi kalian yang masih bingung mau menancapkan sauh ke mana. Tapi, tujuan utama fic ini bukan itu, kok. Aku semata-mata bikin ini sebagai manifestasi pikiranku tentang kedua karakter itu, biar sekalian melampiaskan rasa baper karena sebentar lagi mau berpisah dengan kawan-kawan gilaku. *digebuk pedang*.

 _Mind to RnR?_

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
